


One Hot Night in Chicago

by palominopup



Category: Chicago Fire, Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows what Dean wants and is prepared to give it to him.  Kelly Severide is at the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Night in Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different from my usual work, but what can I say...Kelly Severide is one hot firefighter.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

 

Dean feels Cas’ fingers running through his hair, not there to force, but to guide. He hears a soft moan as his tongue swipes at the slit. The taste is different, but not bad. “You are so beautiful.” Cas’ words warmed him. Every time Cas said something like that, Dean felt the Mark seem less…there. Every kiss they shared, every whispered ‘I love you’…made those needs to hurt, maim and kill float away, like on a lazy river.

Cas understood him like Sam never could. It was the link…the bond between them. Now that they’d crossed that line, the bond was even stronger. Cas couldn’t and wouldn’t read all his thoughts, but at times like this, Cas knew what he wanted before Dean could voice them…sometimes before Dean even knew himself. Like tonight…

Tonight, at a small club in Chicago, the two were talking quietly and Cas was tracing a Enochian symbol on Dean’s forearm with a fingertip. Dean’s eyes left Cas’ for an instant and that was all Cas needed. His head turned slightly and saw the other man standing at the bar alone, nursing a beer.

Dean saw the corner of Cas’ mouth lift. “I want what you want, Dean.”

Stepping up to the guy with more confidence than he felt, Dean leaned down, placing his elbows on the bar. “You don’t look very happy.” Dean pulled out all the stops. His boyish charm…his sexy appeal…and yes, even the dangerous part coiled deep inside. It all came together in one package that seeped of dirty, wanton sex. Ten minutes was all it took. Kelly, a firefighter, had a rough couple of years. Losing a friend, marrying and divorcing…add that to a high stress job…

The hotel was nicer than the ones they usually stayed at. This one was actually part of a chain, one of the better chains. When Dean let them into the room using his key card, he hesitated. The king sized bed suddenly seemed scary. Kelly excused himself to the bathroom and Cas leaned into his personal space. “We don’t have to do this.” Cas always felt Dean’s spikes of panic. He took off the trenchcoat and laid it carefully over the back of a chair.

“I’m okay, just nervous. Never done this before…well, not with another man.” Cas kissed him and started to remove Dean’s jacket. His shirt was off by the time Kelly opened the bathroom door. He looked apprehensive and was trying to cover it with a flash sense of bravado.

He stripped off his own shirt and Dean almost drooled. While Dean and Cas were in shape, they certainly didn’t have the six pack abs and muscles the firefighter had. “Wow. You’re hot,” Dean said with a grin. His confidence was back.

Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and bent to pull them down. He treated Dean like a precious object. When Dean stood naked, Kelly seemed to look at Cas for permission and Dean almost missed the slight nod. Kelly’s hand ran from Dean’s collarbone to his naval, just stopping at the thin trail of hair that led to his hardening cock. Dean shivered, his nipples hardening. Kelly’s smile was breathtaking.

“How…” Kelly looked to Cas again. Dean found it interesting that the man saw Cas as the one who called the shots.

“Dean wants to see you, touch you…taste…”

Kelly slowly unbuttoned his jeans and let them hang off his hips. Dean dropped to his knees and pulled the zipper apart. That’s when he felt Cas’ fingers in his hair.

Dean could feel Cas’ eyes watching as he sucked on Kelly’s cock. Cas other hand came up to cup Kelly’s balls and the man groaned, “Oh…yeah…that’s good.”

Dean’s own hand reached for his aching cock. He stroked it, squeezing enough that a bead of thick precum appeared at his slit. He used his thumb to spread it around, making it easier to slide his hand up and down.

“Gotta stop…don’t want to come…yet,” Kelly murmured. Dean didn’t want that either. He pulled off. Kelly’s cock was wet with spit and his own spunk. Cas helped Dean to his feet and Dean moved onto the bed, rolling to his back, legs spread in supplication.

Cas moved closer to Kelly and knelt to take off the other man’s jeans and boxers. Cas took a moment to run his own tongue up and down the firefighter’s shaft. Dean’s dick twitched at the sight. God damn, Cas was hot.

Dean and Kelly, by mutual assent, got into the sixty-nine position with Kelly on top. Dean leaned his head back so he could take more of the other man’s cock. Kelly was steadily pumping into his mouth, the whole while sucking Dean’s dick like a pro. Dean kept his eyes on Cas. His partner…his lover…his mate…started taking his own clothes off.

Finger slick with his spit, he rubbed Kelly’s puckered entrance. The man above him bucked, almost gagging Dean. Dean knew the exact second Kelly found his plug. His mouth faltered when his fingers located it. There was a hum along Dean’s length. Cas had fucked him before they went out that night. He’d filled him with his cum and slid the latex plug home.

Movement brought Dean’s eyes back to Cas. His angel was kneeling on the bed, lube and condom in his hand. Cas poured out a large amount of lube onto his fingers and then he was rubbing at Kelly’s hole. Dean took a deep breath and held the man’s cock steady between his lips. In and out, the erratic thrusts were accompanied by small grunts and groans…each sending tremors along Dean’s shaft.

Dean used his hands to spread Kelly’s cheeks, giving Cas access to prepare the man. Watching Cas’ fingers fucking into the other man was making Dean dizzy with excitement. Now, he could see what it looked like when Cas was getting him ready for him. Once Cas had his fourth finger deep inside, Kelly’s movements ceased, like he was poised on the brink of an abyss. His mouth was lazy on Dean’s cock, not really sucking, but licking and mouthing him. Dean was feeling euphoric; it was almost like he was having the best dream in the world.

The sound of the foil packet ripping brought Dean down to earth. Cas had removed his fingers and Dean gazed at the loose hole above him. Cas was going to fill Kelly…Cas was going to make Kelly feel what Dean felt…every time they fucked.

Cas hand gripped his erection and he spread his legs to avoid Dean’s head. Dean watched in slow motion as Castiel’s cock disappeared inch by inch. Cas’ balls were within licking distance and he wanted to taste them, but Kelly’s cock was far down his throat now.

Kelly’s mouth left his cock and Dean gave a soft moan, causing the firefighter to jerk in his mouth. The air was cool on his wet dick.

“Move…fuck me…God…fuck me.” Kelly’s voice was tinged with a wanting so bad that Dean’s own hole clinched around the plug. Cas moved… slowly…the scent heady to Dean… Dean’s thighs shook, his hips thrusting up, seeking…something…anything…just to take away the ache.

The faster Cas fucked Kelly, the more he begged for. “Harder…faster…fuckfuckfuck…”

Dean’s hand found Cas’ balls, pulling and squeezing roughly because he knew that’s how Cas loved it.

Kelly’s balls tightened and Dean felt the first spurt of bitter cum at the back of his throat. Cas grunted and Dean knew Kelly’s body was like a vice clamped on Cas’ cock. “Dean…” Just the one word…his name…and Cas was slamming into Kelly, emptying himself. Dean was trying desperately to swallow Kelly’s load but it was too much and he felt it running down the sides of his face.

Spent, Cas pulled out. Kelly rolled off Dean to land on his back. “Jesus,” he spoke the word reverently, like he was speaking to a deity. Little did he know how close he actually was. Dean hummed in agreement. He knew the exact feeling Kelly was having. Sex with an angel was like having a low voltage electrical surge coursing through your body.

Cas bent down to kiss Dean, licking away Kelly’s cum with a swirl of his tongue. The kiss deepened and Dean’s hand curled into Cas’ hair, holding him and letting Dean take his fill. Knowing his angel was tasting another man on his lips sent a thrill through Dean. When Dean finally needed to break the kiss to breath, he saw Kelly’s eyes fixed on him. Dean grinned. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Fuck…that was…just fucking…”

“Awesome,” Dean said. Kelly’s eyes shifted to Cas’ hand. Cas was stroking his cock and it was already hardening again.

“How can you be ready again?” Kelly was slack jawed with amazement.

“Dean needs his release,” Cas said matter-of-factly. On his hands and knees, Cas crawled down the bed until he was settled between Dean’s spread thighs. Cas lowered his head and kissed his balls, slowly sucking one into this mouth before moving on to the other. Dean whimpered. It was his turn. Cas was going to fuck him and Kelly was going to watch.

Cas took his time, kissing and nipping at Dean’s skin, marking him with tiny bruises. “Cas…please, Babe. Need you now.” Cas lifted his head to look up Dean’s body, meeting his eyes.

“You two are so hot together,” Kelly said, sitting up to watch the show. Dean smiled, his hands threading through Cas’ hair, loving the feel of the silken strands between his fingers.

Cas gave the head of Dean’s cock a open mouthed kiss before sitting up. He gripped Dean’s thighs and spread them wider, lifting them to his waist. Dean was pliant, letting Cas position him how he wanted. Slowly, Cas pulled out the plug. Dean hissed.

“Shhh, Dean.” Cas’ deep, raspy voice soothed him and he did relax. He felt the nudge at his hole. Cas was going to make him his.

“Bareback?”

Kelly’s question was directed at Dean, but Cas answered, “Dean is safe. He is my mate.”

“That’s great, Man. You’re both so lucky.” Kelly’s hands randomly rubbed his softened cock while he stared at Dean’s cock, hard and leaking on his belly. Dean inhaled sharply when Cas pushed inside.

“Still wet and open for me,” Cas whispered and Dean moaned softly. Cas was holding Dean’s ass in his hands, using his angel’s unparalleled strength to keep Dean’s hips up off the mattress. “Tell me what you need, Dean.”

“Hard…take me, Cas. Hard and fast.” Cas took Dean at his word. His hips pistoned back and forth, drawing grunts and soft cries from Dean. Kelly watched, mouth open in awe…hand stroking…

“Touch…me…” Dean panted, looking directly at Kelly. Kelly was up on his knees in an instant, right hand pumping his own cock, while his left hand wrapped around Dean’s hard dick. Dean’s eyes flicked from Cas’ heated blue eyes to Kelly’s cooler ones.

Cas fucked into him over and over…Dean’s body taking it…loving it. His thrusts just short of violent, but Dean felt the heat flooding through his veins, settling deep in his belly only to explode in a flash of white light. Dean screamed out Cas’ name once, twice…again…each spurt of cum punctuated by his angel’s name. Kelly stroked him through his orgasm, his own hand jerking his shaft roughly.

Dean was staring at the head of Kelly’s cock, deep red…wet… Dean looked up at Cas and Cas nodded. His angel eased out of Dean and then his long fingers wrapped around Kelly’s hand…slowing the pace. Kelly growled in frustration. “Let me…”

“Wait.” Cas quickly produced another condom and Kelly’s wild eyes caught Dean’s. Cas’ strong hand rolled the latex sheath down Kelly’s straining erection. His arms wrapped around Kelly’s waist and he brought his lips to the firefighter’s ear. “Dean wants you.”

A wave of desire washed over Dean…his angel, tanned and fit…wrapped around the gorgeous stranger. Cas’ lips were on Kelly’s neck, but his eyes were locked with Dean’s.

Kelly allowed Cas to position him…he watched as Cas’ hand guided his cock into Dean’s hole, wet with Cas’ cum…and he didn’t even blink when Cas got behind him, chest to his back, hips to his ass…Cas’ semi-flaccid cock trapped in the cleft of Kelly’s ass…

Cas’ hands gripped at Kelly’s waist and he used his power to pump Kelly’s hips from behind. Dean brought his legs up and grabbed his ankles. He wanted Kelly deep inside him. Each thrust sent shockwaves through Dean’s tired body…each press against his prostate…

“Can’t…Cas…” Dean gasped. He knew Cas wanted him to come again…it was too soon…his body wasn’t ready. He wasn’t completely soft, but he wasn’t hard either. Kelly was close…sweat dripped down his smooth chest…

Cas’ chin was resting on Kelly’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the firefighter from behind. Two pair of blue eyes were staring down at him…both blown with lust. Kelly was panting now, chasing his own orgasm.

Dean’s orgasm wasn’t the normal heart stopping freefall…but more of a heavy sigh. Cum flowed out of his cock, white rivulets sliding down his sides and pooling in his naval. Through hooded eyes, Dean saw Kelly’s eyes close, mouth slacken…had he passed out? Cas eased the man away from Dean and gently laid him on the mattress. Then Cas crawled over Dean and lowered his head to capture Dean’s mouth.

“You are loved, Dean.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered into Cas’ mouth. Dean was so tired. He needed sleep and because his angel was watching over him, he slept…the deep, dreamless sleep of a content man…a man loved with an unconditional love.


End file.
